My Devilish Twin
by Chuu112
Summary: Fujioka Akira is an honors student like Fujioka Haruhi, her cousin, but what happens when she meets the host club of the prestigius Ouran Academy? But then again she, herself  is not an ordinary girl, but what happens she meets a certain twin?
1. Prologue: Chapter 00: Introduction

Author Notes: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club; I just own my character and this chapter, and the little twists in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>My Devilish Twin<strong>

_**Chapter 00: Introduction**_

It was a bright, sunny beautiful day at Ouran Academy. Students were in class, teachers had just begun there lesson. Meanwhile, all that was happening, the headmaster of the academy, Suou Yuzuru, was looking over a student's file.

"Hmm. Fujioka Akira." He murmured.

On his desk was a file of a student who was about to enter the academy, the file said all it needed for the headmaster or practically anyone to know about the person.

**Fujioka, Akira **

Last Name: Fujioka

First Name: Akira

Last Name Meaning: Fujioka: "Fuji" – ivy "Oka" - hill ridge  
>First Name Meaning: Akira: <em>昭<em> "bright", _明_ "bright" or _亮_ "clear"

Age: 15

Date of Birth: January 1st

Siblings: None

Family: Mother (deceased), Father (deceased)

Aunts/Uncles/Cousins: Fujioka Haruhi (Cousin), Fujioka Ranka (Uncle)

**Appearance**

Hair color: Blackish brown

Eye color: Blue-Green

Skin Color: Pale-ish Peach

Long Hair or Short: Short

How Long/Short: reaches to middle of neck

Blood Type: B+

Contacts or Eye Glasses: Eye Glasses

Spoken Languages: Mandarin Chinese, American English, Japanese, Korean, British English, French, Spanish, Italian, Latin

Likes: Food, Martial Arts, Comics, Pandas, Anime, Manga, Manhwa, Manhua

Dislikes: Bugs, Repeating Things, Irritating things

Phobias: Acrophobia/Altophobia, Amnesiphobia, Astraphobia, Dytychiphobia, Thanatophobia, Monophobia, Claustrophobia

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Year 1 Class A or otherwise known as Class 1-A, a pair of twins were talking to a brunette.<p>

"Ne, Ne, Haruhi! Did you hear? A new student is coming!"

"Really?"

"Ne, Kaoru, I wonder if he can be our new toy!"

"You're right Hikaru! Maybe he could"

"Wait! How do you know if the student is a he?"

"_**We don't." **_

Then the brunette just sight and shook her head and sighed.

* * *

><p>*End of Chapter 00: Introduction*<p>

Author Notes: A brief introduction to my story. Please tell me how I did, I'm not sure about how I did. Please rate if you like this story. Thank you for reading my story ^_^

Also, I searched up the phobias or fears, and here are the meanings:

Acrophobia/Altophobia: Fear of heights

Amnesiphobia: Fear of amnesia

Astraphobia: Fear of thunder and lightning

Dystychiphobia: Fear of Accidents ( In Akira's Case, more likely Accidents that include people dying such as car accidents)

Thanatophobia: Fear of Dying or Death

Monophobia: Fear of Solitude or Being Alone ( Once Again, In Akira's case, it's because she does not have any siblings, and because she lost her parents)

Claustrophobia: Fear of Confined Space

Please Read & Review! :D


	2. Chapter 01: Fujioka Akira

Author Notes: All of you that alerted and reviewed my story thank you very much! ^_^ Also, Special thanks to, blueTyanyu1, EuroDoris, Angelfang, vectordarcell1, blackberryloveitorhateit iza, for reviewing. Thankyou sooooo much! ^_^

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, If i did i would eat cake with honey all day TT_TT

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Devilish Twin<strong>_

_**Chapter 01: Fujioka Akira**_

It was a beautiful, sunny morning outside and the birds were all chirping. The sun was peeking out of the horizon and shining in through the window of a certain apartment. The apartment was a two-bedroom apartment, looking like any other apartment, rented by none other than the current resident; Fujioka Akira, a girl mostly known to others as a boy.

"Mmmmm..." A sound sounded throughout one of the bedrooms of the apartment.

The Bedroom was suited to the owner of the sound. Posters were all over the walls along with some family photos. The walls were covered with Korean, Chinese, Japanese, and American Pop stars, such as Selena Gomez, Big Time Rush, Bridgette Mendler (American), G-Dragon, BIGBANG, 2NE1, 2AM, 2PM, 4minute, MBLAQ, FT-Island, CNBlue , BoA (Korean), ALAN, Angela Zhang (Chinese), AKB48, AQUA TIMEZ, Nami Tamaki, Shota Shimizu, Yuna Ito (Japanese), and other posters of pop stars along with Actors; Haruma Miura; Actresses; Shida Mirai; and many others.

"Ugh..." Blinking her blackish blue eyes, Akira got up and yawned.

She slid over her bed and put on her slippers, and walked to the bathroom. A moment later, the sound of water rushing came on, about 45 minutes later, the sound of water rushing ceased, and the bathroom door opened revealing a a girl with short black hair, and bandages wrapped around her torso, along with a towel wrapped around her waist came out. Blinking sleep out of her eyes she walked over to her closet and grabbed a button up full-sleaved shirt and jeans along with undergarments. Then, she walked back to the bathroom with the clothes and a moment later she came out wearing the selected clothes. She walked to the dresser next to her closet, opened it and grabbed a pair of socks, while drying her hair with the same towel that was wrapped around her torso. She got seated on her bed, put on her socks and slippers and walked over to her study table, grabbed a notebook, a pencil case and stuffed it in her messenger bag, that had several badges and writing on it.

Grabbing the said messenger bag, she went to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast, while turning on the TV. A while later, she dumped her bowl and spoon into the sink, turned off the TV, and grabbed her house keys, and other accessories she liked wearing (aka a beanie and choker and etc). She walked over to were the front door was and opened the closet next to it. After taking off her slippers, and putting on her sneakers, she grabbed her cell phone, and walked out of the two-bedroom apartment, calling Fujioka Haruhi, her cousin, while locking the apartment and putting the keys on the chain hanging on her jeans.

While walking to her new school she got a scholarship for, her cousin picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Haru."

_"Hey, Akira. Where are you? You better not be at home right now, it's your first day of school at Ouran."_

"Hehe. You worry too much Haru. I'm walking to school currently and on my way."

_"Good. But seriously classes will start in a half hour and from your apartment it should be a 15 minute walk."_

"Alright. Don't Worry too much Haru. Concentrate on becoming a Lawyer, Kay? hehe. Bye!"

_"But-"_

And, so she cut her off.

* * *

><p>"Woah...such a huge school!" Akira whipered to her self, completely oblivious to the girls blushing all around her and gigling and glancing towards her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV...<strong>

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"What is it Hikaru, Kaoru?" I replied.

"Who were you talking to?" Hikaru asked.

I sighed. "Better to tell them then rather keeping it from them." I thought.

"My Idiot Cousin."I said. After that, I saw Akira, outside the classroom. Then, the teacher came in.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Sensei said.

"Good Morning!" The class replied.

"Alright, Everyone! Today, we have a new student. Fujioka-san, could you come in please?" Sensei said.

Then I saw her, I sighed. "She's still cross-dressing as a boy" I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira's POV<strong>

When I walked into the I saw Haruhi, I grinned a bit. Then I turned torwards the board wrote my name and turned towards the class. I saw the girls blushing, the boys looking at me with curiosity, and Haruhi looking at me waiting for me to speak.

"Yo! I'm Fujioka Akira" I spoke.

"Is there anything you want to say about yourself?" Sensei asked.

"Nope" I replied.

"Alright then, Does anybody have questions?" Sensei asked.

A few hands shot up. Sensei motioned me to pick someone.

I picked on one of the girls. She had brownish-red hair.

" Are you one of Haruhi-san's Siblings?" She Asked.

"No." I replied.

"But your last name is Fujioka."She said.

"Yes, that is my last name." I replied back.

"So, you are related to him?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm his cousin." I replied. I smirked a bit, "These girls actually think that Haruhi is a male." I thought.

As soon as I said that, whispers and gasps broke out throughout the class.

"Alright, Alright."Sensei quieted the class. "Fujioka- san, you can sit next to your cousin." Sensei said.

I sat next to Haruhi and smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 02: Welcome

Author Notes: Hello Everyone! I know I didn't update for a while and I'm really really sorry for that. Anyways, I'd like to say Thanks to all those people out there who read my story and reviewed and favorited it and alerted it, that includes all of the people who don't review, but read my story also, but it's all right. Also, I'm really happy to announce that there is officially a J-drama based on Ouran High School Host Club. Also, this chapter starts in the manga, not the anime, or the drama. Also, Haruhi has not met the host club yet in the start of this chapter. And last, but not least, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

Disclamer I dont own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 02: Welcome~<strong>_

Haruhi fujioka was walking though the hallways through the top floor of the south campus, with her cousin, Akira Fujioka. Haruhi Sighed.

'There are four libraries in this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere?' Haruhi thought.

Small Taps of Haruhi and Akira's shoes could be heard as they walked through the hallways. Haruhi was trying to find a place to study, while Akira would accompany her, but currently in this situation, Akira was following haruhi while listening to music and whistleing, while haruhi was trying to find a place to study.

'If you don't feel like studying, then just go home!' Haruhi huffed. 'Are they a bunch of carefree, bored students?' Haruhi asked herself.

While Haruhi kept walking, Akira asked "Haruhi? Are you alright? You seem to be in deep thoughts." At this point, Akira took off her DJ headphones and place them around her neck. She looked over at Haruhi. Haruhi shook her head, and said "I'm fine, Akira." "Alright, If you say so..." Akira replied, with her headphones still on her neck, blaring music very loudly, while Akira put her hands in the pockets of her pants.

While they kept walking, they soon reached the last room in the north corridor, the unused and unattended music room.

"Third Music Room..." Akira mumbled while staring at the door. "Hey, Haruhi!... I think I found a rrom!" Akira said loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Hmm..? You found one? That's great!" Haruhi said, looking up at the sign. "Third Music Room? I guess this will work, but this is probably the only place left thats quiet." Haruhi said.

" As long as it gives me a place to do my homework i'm fine" Akira said.

Haruhi turned the handle and opened the door.

And so the door opened and six handsomly cute boys stood inside, while one of them was sitting on a chair.

"Welcome" They all synced perfectly.


	4. Chapter 03: Ouran High School Host CLub

Author Notes: Hello Everyone! I know the last chapter was a bit short so I hope this one's a bit longer. Also, I won't be updating as much as I thought I was going to scince I'm going into 8th grade now and school is about to start for me, but I'll try to update as much as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. TT^TT

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 03: Ouran High School Host Club<strong>_

"Welcome" They all synced perfectly.

And there stood the Ouran High School Host Club.

Haruhi got surprised and her heart started beating fast, 'What the heck is this beautiful group...' Haruhi thought, while Akira just stood there with a blank expression and blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And once more.

"What the heck?" Akira mumbled with her eyes wide. Then, she looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi" she said, and started chuckling, "omo!, haha you ok Haru?" She asked while trying to stifle her chuckles. Then a pair of twins said "Oh its just two guys! No fun!"

"Hey. Watch your mouth. They are our important guest even if they are guys." A tall blonde said. "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club! Rare Scholarship students, Fujioka Haruhi-kun and transfer student Fujioka Akira-kun!" He said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira Point of View<strong>

Me and Haruhi entered the room and there stood six hot guys, including the twins from homeroom. Yes, I will admit they are hot. I just stood there with a blank face while Haruhi got surprised. I blinked three times, and then looked over at haruhi. I tried stop laughing when the twins said something about me and haruhi being guys, but i failed.

Then, I finally stopped laughing and looked over at the tall blonde when i heard my name.

"Eh? I heard my name." I said.

"How...How did you know?" Haruhi said. I guess I shoud've been paying more attention.

"It seems the tone of our school deosn't fit for commoners, so if you dont have a lot of nerve you cant get a scholarship here." A black haired guy said.

Seriously! the nerve of that guy! that guy just made me want to slap him! Stupid rich bastard!

"If i didnt know about you, i shouldnt be in this school, right?" The guy said again.

"Why you!..." I started, but haruhi interrupted me.

"Yeah... thank you for explaining that so kindly."Haruhi said with a bunch of sarcasm.

"YES!, so to speak you are both heros, fujioka-kun and fujioka-kun!" The blonde dope, as i decided to call him, said.

"Gyah!" I yelled because that dope tried to hug me but i used haruhi a sheild.

"Welcome to the luxuriant world, oh poor person! Even If you are the two top students you are also the poorest in this school. People will call you a weed, and you will be despised as a lowere person." The dope, of whom i still hadn't got the name of said.I stood by the side of haruhi speaking in unision with her, as we both said, "Wait, you don't have to...say that much..." but the dope continued, and said "Don't worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit!"He continued.

I twitched. Serously?

"I cannot beleive that the rumored students are gay..."He said.

"HUH? GAY?" Me and haruhi said, well haruhi said it, I yelled.

"What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Pedophile? Or...would you like to try me?" He said, and touching me and haruhi.

"Gyaah!" I freaked out along with haruhi.

"you misunderstood. We were just..." Haruhi started.

Then the small blonde interupted her and said very cutely i mught add, Haru-chan! Aki-chan! Are you a hero? I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen." He said.

Then haru snapped and said, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME HARU-ChAN?"

While I said, "The queen?"

"Anyway, we were just looking somewhere quiet." I continued.

"Please excuse...!" Haru said and knocked over a vase, i tried catching it but slipped and it cratshed to the floor.

"No..No way! It fell!" I squeked out and fell on my knees scraping my right palm and getting a scratch on my palm. Then Twin A said, " Oh no. That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." He started and Twin B continued, "What will we do?...We were going to start the bidding at 8,000,000 Yen..." He continued.

With Mine and Haruhi's Eyes Wide, we looked at each other and thought the same thing, 'EIGHT..Eight million?'

"I..I'll pay it ba..."Haru Started.

"Can You? You can't even buy your own unifrom," Twin A said.

" What's with that lame cloth you're wearing?" Twin B continued.

"OI!" I yelled as Haru said "This...is my dad's...and i couldn't find anything that looked like a uniform..."

"What would you do Tamaki?" Four-eyes said.

"Dp you know this proverb Fujioka-kun?" The so-called Tamaki said, whom i still referred to as a dope and an idiot.

"What proverb?" I mumbled.

"When in Rome, do as the romans do. " He said.

"Eh? I still dont get it...and what's with the scene change?" I murmured. Totally freaked out.

"If you don't have money, pay with your own bodies!" He finished.

"EHHHH?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"From now on you two are the host clubs dog!"He said.

"WHAT?" I Yelled, with my eyes wide and twitching. Then I looked over at Haru, Poor Haru, She's completely frozen.

"Where will you take me, Tamaki-kun?" Asked one of his clients.

"Anywhere you want." Tamaki replied.

"What is your favorite music Tamaki-kun?" Another one asked.

"Whatever you favor." Tamaki replied back.

As, for the host i now had to spend MY afterschool time with THEM! As for my time here at the host club,I had now figured out that the host club has six members, now eight, including me and haruhi.

"I baked a cake today!~ Would you please eat some?" Another stupid client of Tamaki's said.

"If you feed me." Tamaki said coming in really close in on the girls face.

"Oh my, Tamaki-kun!~" The same one that said about the cake said. I found out that the idiot is Suo Tamaki, The Princely Type, and that he's the president or King as he likes to call himself, of the hostcub, and is in Grade 11, Class A and that four-eyes, is Otori Kyoya, The Cool Type, and is the vice president of the club.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, "Wahaha! And this guy formatted the data he made overnight, when he was half asleep!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru! Thats!" Kaoru said.

"Ahahaha! How cute Kaoru-Kun!~~" One of their clients said.

"And he panicked and cried to me-..." Was what Hikaru said before Kaoru interrupted him saying, "HIKARU!" a bit mad. "You are cruel...in front of everyone...telling that story..." Kaoru said. "Kaoru..."Hikaru started. "I'm so sorry Kaoru...Its just because you were so cute at that time..." Hikaru continued, cupping his brothers face in his hands. Now I can see why The Twins were the Devilish Type , or Brothely Love Type, or the Pedophile Type as Tamaki calls them. Hitachiin Twins, as they were known together, but seperate, Twin A is Hitachiin Hikaru aka the oldest, and Twin B is Hitachiin Kaoru aka the youngest., also in Grade 10, Class A, same as me and Haruhi. "Hikaru...!" Kaoru said. As they said that comments were thrown at them like roses.

"Beautiful Brotherly Love!"

"Kyaa!~~"

"Kyaa!"

"Wonderful~"

"Kyaa!~"

"Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer customers' needs." Kyoya said.

"I see..." I said. "Then, that means I'll just have to use my characteristics..." I smirked.

"By the way, Tamaki is our best." Kyoya added.

Shock overcame me as he said that. My eyes widened, 'NO WAY!' I thought, as my mouth opened and closed.

"You two will be taking chores for a while. Run Away If you want...But I have an excellent staff at home." Kyoya said. "Do you have your passport?" He asked while smiling. I freaked out at the smile. 'CREEEEPY...' I thought and then shuddered.

"He's right.~ Work hard on the 8 million yen, Dasaoka-kun.~ You wont be popular if you are like that." He said as he "fuu"ed down haru's neck.

"YEEK!" Haru jumped causing me to laugh.

"Please don't do that." Haru said.

"OH? This is one of my best techniques." Tamaki said.

"I'm not interested in that kind of thing." Haru said as I watched in amusement. "Besides, It doesn't really matter does it? Guy, Girl or appearance.I don't understand why this kind of club exists." Haruhi said.

"Haru's Right." I piped up. " It doesn't really matter. It's what's on the inside that counts," I said. "Right, Haru?"

She nodded.

"...Well, True..." Tamaki Said. Then he went into one of his princey modes again. It is so barbarous...God creates humans with perfect bodies and its contents..." Tamaki said. I sweatdropped. Seriously?

"It's not that i meant to brag about it!" Haru said, but Tamaki ignored her and continued. "I know you need to tell your self that...! Otherwise you could end up living with yourself...!" Tamaki said. I looked over at Haru and saw she was thinking about something. Meanwhile, Tamaki continued with his rants, "Why is there art in a museum? Yes...to show off beautiful things is the duty of those who were born beautiful. There fore, I'm beautiful. I founded this club for those hungers, and I don't shimp in my effort to persue that beauty." Tamaki said.

"Oh! I know." Haruhi said.

"Ah! You've understood..." Tamaki started.

"It's Annoying." Haruhi said very bluntly and I bursted out in laughter.

"That's Haruhi for you." I said in laughs, while Hikaru said, "Woah! You're strong after all." While Kaoru said, "There aren't many people who could hurt him that much", in between laughs, while ruffling her head.

"Exe…Excuse me~. Suo- Senpai…" Haruhi said after I stopped laughing.

"King" Tamaki interrupted. "I go by that here" He said.

'King? Yeah right…' I thought.

"Ok…Then…" Haruhi said. "Kin…" Haruhi started, but she got interrupted again. Except this time, by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're blocking the way, sir." Kaoru said while sweat dropping.

"Don't Just slack off from work, Tono." Hikaru said, while sweat dropping also.

"Tamaki, you have many customers waiting in line." Kyoya said.

Then, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai came in, " Sorry, We are late~." Honey-senpai said, While Mori-senpai was carrying Honey-senpai on his back. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are both in the same class, Grade 12 Class A, Honey-senpai's full name is Haninozuka Mitsukini, ans Mori-senpai's full name is Morinozuka Takashi but everyone else calls them Honey and Mori. You know, now that I think about there probably the only ones I call senpai.

"Kyaa~" One of the girls at Their table said.

"Honey-kun and Mori-kun~" Both girls at their table said.

"We were waiting for you~" Another said.

"Hmmmm...I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi's other club activity~." Honey-Senpai said."I'm still kinda sleepy…" Honey-Senpai mumbled.

"Is he really in the eleventh grade?" Haruhi said. "I thought somebody from Elemantary school was here…and that scary face guy hasn't spoken a word yet…" She said.

"What are you talking about? Honey-Senpai is the Eldest in the is much smarter than he looks. And Silence is Mori-Senpai's setting point." Tamaki said.

Huh…he actually said something smart.

Haruhi sighed. "I just wanted to study somewhere quiet." She said. I patted her back, "It's alright Haru!" I patted her back. Then, my phone started ringing the tone of _Let's Go Party _by 2NE1. Walking away from Haruhi as she talked to Tamaki. I entered the hall way, and flipped my phone open looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Seriously?" I mumbled. "She had to call now?" I pressed the talk button and put the phone to my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Point Of View<strong>

I looked through the window and stared at the fountain below, in which mine and Akira's stuff was drenched. Then I saw Akira running into the fountain looking through the fountain getting all stuff her out in a hurry.

By the time I was down looking for my stuff in the fountain, she was putting all her stuff in her bag even though it was wet.

"Haru…"She called out to me. " I have to go, tell four-eyes I'll make it up tomorrow!" She finished in a hurry.

"Hey Peasants!" I heard Tamaki- Senpai yell out and throw a book on my head. He almost hit Akira on the head too, but she was already running towards the school gate. I saw her as she climbed and jumped over the gate running out on host club duties.

I saw her face from the side., and my eyes were wide. It was just like that time. Going back to searching for my wallet. I was still thinking about what caused her face to go like that again.


	5. Chapter 04: Akira Becomes A Bassist

Author Notes: Hello Everyone! I really appreciate that you all are still reading this story and for motivating me. Also, now that I am in 8th grade, and that school has started, I will try to update every weekend. ^-^ Also, Thank you all for favoriting and alerting my story ^-^ Also, one more thing, this chapter is brief filler for what happens with Akira after she leaves Haruhi. So... Enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Any songs that are mentioned, those all belong to their respective artists, and owners. TT_TT

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 04: Akira Becomes A Bassist And Former Memories<strong>_

Akira's Point of View

I was running and running. I was running with my hair a mess, my school bag dangling from my shoulders, when I came to the shops where I usually practice with them and where my job is.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled.

"Yuki-Chan sprained her wrist! We need you to play bass as her replacement!" Yuriko said.

"WHAT? B-but...Why me?" I whined.

"Because, Aki-Chan, you're the only one out of us that can play bass as well as Yuki."Yuriko said, closing her eyes and lecturing me like a mum.

My eye twitched.

"So you called me saying, "AKI-CHAN COME HERE QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" FOR THIS?" I yelled with my eye twitching.

"Yep!" Min-Lee said, smiling.

"Why you-"I said, while only to be interrupted.

"Aki-Chan! We have to open the shop!" Hyun-Ah yelled.

"Wha-?" I checked the time; it was blaring 6:00 PM at my face. "Oh, that's why! Ok, Unnie! I'll go dressed in my waiter outfit!" I smiled at Unnie. Hyun-Ah Unnie was like my older sister. My job is like my family.

Hyun-Ah Unni is like our older sister, she takes care of the shop for the family that owns it. They are an old couple, but very nice. They know about all of us, but they all treat us like family. Mr. and Mrs. Li are their names. Of course their also Korean like Unnie, and Min-lee.

Yuki and I are both Japanese of course; they all know that I'm a girl obviously. Min-Lee and Unnie are Li-san's granddaughters. Yuki is my best friend, and me? I'm the odd one out, ha-ha but I like that, it makes me different. ^_^

I remember the time Yuki and Min-Lee found out I was actually a girl, instead of a guy. Ha-ha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Start <strong>_

_**I was changing in the bathroom; I had just taken off my shirt, leaving me with my bare chest with bandages on. When Min-lee and Yuki came barging in, to be honest…I was kind of surprised. **_

"_**Um…What exactly are you two doing?" I asked kind of confused.**_

_**They quickly got off of the floor and composed themselves.**_

"_**Uhh….We….We certainly weren't trying to see you change, or anything, that would be completely perverted…ha-ha…he." Yuki quickly -lee smacked Yuki on the back of her head.**_

"_**Ow! What did you do that for?" Yuki asked.**_

"_**You just did tell her what we were trying to do!" Min-Lee whisper-yelled.**_

_**Then Hyun-ah Unnie came in,**_

"_**What are you two doing here?" She asked.**_

"_**We…Um…We were…"Yuki started.**_

"_**WE were just going."Min-lee said, putting the emphasis on "we".**_

"_**Ok…." Unnie said looking completely confused.**_

"_**Here are your clothes Akira" Unnie said, after they left.**_

"_**Arigatou, Unnie" I said. **_

"_**Hmm?" Unnie looked up. "Did you just call me Unnie?"**_

"_**Hmm…? Oh, that, yes. I called you Unnie." I said, while changing my clothes.**_

_**Hyun-Ah Unnie just smiled.**_

"_**You're younger than me aren't you?" Unnie asked.**_

"_**Yes."I replied.**_

"_**And you're a girl…" Unnie asked.**_

"…_**.Yes." I replied, while staring at my shoes.**_

"_**It's alright, I won't tell anyone. Unnie said smiling. And then I smiled also.**_

"_**Thank you Unnie!" All of a sudden I surprised myself, and even Unnie by hugging her. Unnie hesitated for a second or two but then hugged me back.**_

"_**No Problem." Unnie replied.**_

"_**EHHHHH?" Yuki said.**_

"_**YOU"RE A GIRL?" Min-Lee shouted and then fainted.**_

"_**Yes, she's a girl, but in front of the customers we'll call her a 'He'" Unnie said, while putting on her apron.**_

"_**That's right!" The old couple who owned the shop said smilimg. Tears started to build up in my eyes.**_

"_**Arigatou, Minna-san!" I said bowing.**_

"_**Daijobu desu!" They all said. "Welcome to the family, Akira!" They all said smiling.**_

_**And then I started smiling too.**_

_**Flashback End.**_

* * *

><p>"Haha, good old times…" I murmered.<p>

"AKIRA! Hurry Up!" Unnie yelled from outside.

"Coming!" I Yelled.


	6. Chapter 05: December

Author Notes: Hello Everyone! I, am so very much sorry for not updating so soon, but I will have to try. I am so sorry for not updating! I really appreciate to all of you readers who have given me a review. I am not going to ask you all to review or read this message, even though every time you all review, I feel happy knowing that my readers had a good time reading this, or one of the other chapters. Once Again I am very sorry for not updating soon, because lately I have been busy kind of with school work and reading more fan fictions, Oh, and also I have edited chapter 4, and made it longer, so yes I hope you all read that! ^_^

Disclaimer: So, Once Again, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. TT_TT

Chapter 05: December is here! And Haruhi and Akira are late!

It was now December, since Haruhi and Akira joined the host club, you could tell the holy night was nearing by feeling the cold wind.

"Shoot, we spent too much time in the library, Haruhi!" Akira said, while running alongside Haruhi in the hallways.

"Oh, shush!" Haruhi sighed while sweat dropping. "This is partially your fault as well!"

"How come?" Akira asked.

"Well…" Haruhi started.

_**Flashback start **_

_**Fujioka Haruhi and Fujioka Akira were sitting around one of the tables in the library. While Haruhi was almost done with her homework, Akira was doing the same and had just finished. Now, Akira was sitting on the chair that she was currently on, waiting for Haruhi to finish, while she was sitting leisurely on the chair and suddenly voiced out one of her thoughts. **_

"_**Hey Haruhi?" Akira asked.**_

"_**Mmm?" Haruhi replied, while working on her homework.**_

"_**I wonder what they'll do if we're late?"Akira asked, while getting up as Haruhi was done and packing her books in her bag as Akira had alredy done to hers.**_

"_**I don't know, maybe we'll find out." Haruhi replied.**_

"_**Maybe." Akira said as she and Haruhi were walking out of the library wioth their books in their hands.**_

_**Then, a minute later, Akira checked her watch, and her eyes quickly widened and she stopped in her steps. **_

"_**Haruhi?" She said.**_

"_**Yeah?" Haruhi asked.**_

"_**We're late!" Akira said.**_

_**Then they both turned to each other, their eyes widened as they both stopped, then they started running. **_

_**Flashback End XX. **_

While they were both having that flashback, they had quickly arrived in front of the third music room, on the top floor of the south campus, the end room in the north corridor.

"Ok, so maybe it was my fault and your fault." Akira said.

"Well, we're both getting used to their speeches and actions." Haruhi said, while opening the door to the third music room. "So, we won't be surprised by them so easily-…"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Akira said, while the door clicked and opened.

"Welcome~" They all synced, as Haruhi opened the door.


	7. Author Note EDITED

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry for not updating in like a year, i think? I posted this before, but fanfiction kind of messed it up =.= but now i fixed it actually put the poll up on my profile :D Although to all of my Fanfiction readers who kept reading this and waiting for an update i'm terribly, really, sorry! My reason for not updating is actually really stupid, I didn't update because well my schoolwork really does get a bit hectic,and at first i was actually neglecting it, but now my school work does get hectic,haha~ Anywho, now,I'm not abandoning this story,i'm going to redo this story after actually reading and watching the manga and anime. Before it was sort of a "go-along" thing, that i just wrote as i read along the manga. Furthermore, I'm also going to put up a poll on whether or not you guys want me to keep doing the switch between 3rd point of view and 1st point of view or just stick with one of ! I hope all of you lovely readers had a great Christmas and a Happy New Years! On to 2013 haha~

EDIT: I will be closing this poll at the end of February, so if you want to get your vote in do it soon!

EDIT #2: The poll is now closed, i will leave it up there for about a week,and then i will not display it on my profile anymore. Also, since it was a tie between Keeping it as it is and 3rd point of view, i have decided to keep it as it is. I will let you guys know when I will start editing this story and rewriting it, as for now, i am putting it on hold.


End file.
